Adventure!
by DitDitto
Summary: This is about three girls who go on a journey around Kanto. See what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first collab with Poke-lover88! This is her chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

**Kit's** **POV**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

The entire room erupted into cheers as something I hadn't thought would ever happen finally took place. Ash and Misty had finally gotten married.

I clapped in time with the crowd, a smile stretching across my face as happiness for the new couple bubbled up inside of me. Ash was probably the most oblivious person I had ever met, and so even though the two of them were a perfect match I hadn't ever seen marriage in their future.

Misty blushed and waved out to the crowd, nothing but pure bliss in her eyes.

Ash had come back to Kanto only a few months prior. He had returned from one of his many journeys and immediately made his way to the Cerulean Gym. Nobody thought much of it. It was a well-known fact that Misty and Ash were very good friends, she had even traveled with him to a couple of regions, but it sure surprised everyone when it turned out the black haired boy's trip to the Gym was to propose. And the next day when Misty had walked into town, flaunting her new engagement ring, I don't think you could've found one person that protested the new development. They truly were made for each other.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Ash and Misty were basically shoved out of the large room in the cathedral by Misty's sisters and a new voice took over the microphone.

"We invite you to join the reception downstairs if you have time. There will be a wonderful dinner and cake and… just…it'll be fun!" Brock, the man making the announcement burst into tears at the end. "They're so lucky!" he cried, covering his face.

I heard a few people begin to laugh in the crowd of now moving people. I for one was one of them. Poor Brock never was able to get a girl, he was just apparently doomed to live a womanless life. He was happy for the couple, and you could tell, but I think he thought he would easily be married before Ash.  
"Are you coming to the reception?" I asked, glancing behind myself as I shuffled out of the pew.

Agatha, my grandmother and Kanto Elite Four member gave me a warm smile. "I think I'm actually going to head on home, but you're welcome to stay if you'd like."

I gave her a nod and continued walking. The crowd of people were herded out the tiny doors and down a flight of stairs until we reached yet another door that finally led outside. It was nice to breath in the fresh autumn air when all I had smelled all day was the stale air inside of the church. Hundreds of people had gathered for the event and so a rather musty smell was rather unavoidable.

Outside was a beautiful set up. White tables and chairs spread all around a wooden dance floor. The sky was quickly dimming and strings of lights hanging above the area were slowly starting to flicker to life.

I glanced behind me once again and realized Agatha was now gone. She always hesitated to leave me alone, but Kanto was a very safe region and I did have a Pokémon with me after all, even if it was just a baby.

We were all directed to seats and the instant everyone was in their spots, soft music began to play.

The rest of the night was almost a blur to me; Ash and Misty having their first dance, toasts being given, laughs echoing out every few moments, a lovely dinner, and of course lots of conversation. I had been placed at a table with a few other people, Red, the quiet champion of Kanto being one of them. People of course formed crowds and lines to get a chance to talk to him but when they realized he was just as mute down on the ground as he was on Mount Silver, most everyone gave up.

I didn't know who the other people at my table were and so as the party began to die down I wasn't exactly sad to see them go. Three hours later my table was completely empty. I was leaning back in my chair, watching Gary and Ash fight over who looked better in a tux, neither one gaining any ground in that argument. Misty was sitting with her sisters, her eyes drooping. There were still a good amount of people present but none of them seemed to want to bother anyone else, simply dancing or eating, not making the slightest peep of a conversation.

I sighed, pulling out my Pokedex to look at the time. It was almost midnight. I figured if I wasn't home soon Agatha would worry, however I still didn't exactly want to leave.

A voice quickly pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You look bored."

I jumped in my chair slightly, my gaze whipping to my right to where a girl, about my age, stood with a sweet smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah I guess," I said with hesitancy as the girl quickly pulled out the chair next to me and plopped down.

She sighed, "I'm bored too. My mom just won't stop talking," she said, sounding exasperated as she gestured sloppily over her shoulder.

I glanced behind her and saw a blonde woman who was animatedly talking to Whitney, the Gym Leader from Johto. Whitney was always up for a good gab session and so she looked almost out of her mind with excitement.

I squinted, "Isn't that… Bianca?" I questioned.

Ash had met a girl named Bianca on his journey through Unova, so it made sense to me why she would be present at his wedding.  
The girl next to me nodded, "Yep, that's my mom. And the guy next to her is my dad."

I looked over her shoulder again to recognize Cheren, a very talented trainer and newly appointed Gym Leader in Unova.

"Cool," I said, nodding. It was pretty obvious that this girl was related to them. Her brown hair looked kind of like her mother's, only coming down to her chin and the red glasses perched on her nose were a dead giveaway.

"Oh!" the girl said, quickly holding out her hand, "I'm Angel, nice to meet you."

I smiled, grasping her hand and shaking it a few times, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Kit."

* * *

**That was so awesome! Well look forward to when I write Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

**This is Chapter 2 of *fancy music* Adventure! Now you must read... tis it is your destiny. Now read rate and review! (Yes I changed the drill.)**

* * *

**Angel's POV**

"So, Angel, what brings you to Kanto?" Kit asked.

"Oh, well we came for Misty and Ash's wedding." I said.

"Okay." she said.

"But," I leaned in a whispered "I'm also trying to convince Mom and Dad to let me go on an adventure."

"You do know that if you go on a journey you will have to stop by Professor Oak's lab, right?" Kit asked.

"Yeah but then I would get a Pokemon." I said.

"Would you mind having a traveling buddy or two?" Kit asked.

"Well, I could use the company, but why?" I asked.

"Well... I kinda of wanted to come with you." Kit said.

"Then why did you suggest two people come along?" I asked.

"I have a friend who I think would like to come along too." Kit said. All of a sudden, a girl with long pink hair came up to us.

"Kit, I have been looking all over for you!" the girl said.

"Where have you been looking?" Kit asked the girl.

"In that place where you watch the people get married. What's that place called?" the girl replied.

"The ceremonial hall?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, that place." the girl said.

"Well, I've been here since the wedding ended." Kit said.

"Who is she?" I asked Kit.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce you two. Okay so Angel, this is Lily. Lily, this is Angel." Kit said.

"Oh, okay nice to meet you." Lily said. We shook hands. Mom walked over to us.

"Angel, you know it's midnight and your father said we need to get back to the hotel." Mom said.

"Wait, can I get your numbers?" I asked Kit and Lily.

"Sure." Lily said. I took a napkin of the table and a pen from behind my left ear and handed it to Lily. Lily put both of their numbers on the napkin.

"Hey, I never agreed to give her my number." Kit shouted at Lily.

"But I know you want to hear from her again." Lily said.

"Oh, hey, why don't we take you two to your homes?" Mom asked.

"Um... I don't go home in stranger's cars. But I can still call my grandmother to see if it's okay with her." Kit said. She got out her phone and dialed a number. Someone answered on the other end so she walked off. Twenty minutes later she came back.

"Grandmother said that you can drive us to her house. She lives on 102 Champ Lane." Kit said.

"Okay well we should probably get you to your house." Mom said. An hour later I was saying goodbye to my new best friends.

"So, you found a friend at a wedding?" Dad asked as we got into our hotel room.

"Yeah." I said. '_Probably never to see her again too.'_ I thought.

"Didn't you tell her you would call her once you got to the hotel?" Mom asked.

"Oh yeah." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialing her number. The phone rung twice, then, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hi, this is Angel. May I please speak to Kit?" I asked the person on the other end.

"Um... sure." the person on the other end said. I heard the person put their hand on the end and call for Kit. Kit came downstairs.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Kit. It's Angel." I said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Angel! I thought you would never call." Kit said.

"So... um... since where are friends... why don't I come over next week?" I asked.

"When are you leaving? I thought you were only staying for the wedding." Kit said, surprised.

"Well, we came for the wedding and so Mom could do some research. So I'm staying from now to the end of the summer." I said.

"Oh, well, that made much more sense." Kit said.

"Can you wait for a second." I said to Kit.

"Uh... sure." she said. I put my hand on over the phone.

"What!?" I asked my parents. I was mad that they were giving me a look that said: '_We never gave you permission for anything.'_

"Can I _please_ go?" I asked them.

"Well it would be a good experience for her." Mom said.

"Well... I guess she can-" Dad said.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I said, hugging my parents.

"Now get back to your conversation." Mom said.

"Okay." I said.

"So, what did your parents say?" Kit asked.

"They both said... YES!" I said excitedly.

"What did your grandmother say?" I asked Kit.

"She also said yes!" she said.

"So it's official?" I asked her.

"It's official!" she said.

"Okay then see you next weed!" I said.

"But wait...where are we going to meet?" Kit asked.

"I thought we where going to meet at your house." I told Kit.

"I can ask." Kit said.

"Okay." I waited for a few minutes and finally got my answer.

"Okay, so, here's the deal. Grandmother will come pick you up and we will go to the park to play. Now, where are you staying?" Kit asked.

"I'm staying at Junebug Hotel." I said.

"Okay we'll come pick you up on Wednesday." Kit said.

"Okay, see you then. Bye!" I said.

"Bye!" Kit said. Then I hung up.

"So what's the deal." Dad said.

"They are going to come pick me up on Wednesday." I said.

"Oh, look at the time!" Mom said.

"Oh, shoot, it's time to go to bed." I said. But that night I went to bed with a nice, happy, and anxious thoughts about going to the park with Kit.

* * *

**And there's the Chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Read, Rate, and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pokemon!

Kit's POV

"So, are you excited?" I asked, turning my head to look at Angel.

We had met up in the park and eventually left to go to the Professor's lab to get Angel her first Kanto Pokémon. Agatha had been more than happy when she had learned of my new friend and had eagerly accepted my proposition of me going on a journey with her and Lily, someone I had known since childhood. I was excited to finally leave. I had visited the Professor for my first Pokémon around a week ago and I was itching to get out on my journey.

Angel nodded, "You bet."

I glanced behind us once again for Lily. She was supposed to meet up with us at the park but never showed. We had waited for nearly two hours before finally giving up and heading out. She was known for being late, but not that late.

"What Pokémon are you going to choose?" I asked, pursing my lips, mentally scolding Lily for standing us up.

Angel paused, pulling a hand to her chin and tapping it twice. "I don't know. My mom said I should pick Bulbasaur, and my dad said Charmander, but I have to admit Squirtle is a rather appealing Pokémon. It's so cute!"

I chuckled. "Sure is."

I once again shot a glance over my shoulder. No Lily. She was going to miss out on all the fun if we left before her.

"What Pokémon did you choose?" Angel's question pulled me out of my thoughts quickly.

A wide grin spread across my face at the mention of my starter. "Charmander, for sure. There wasn't any competition in my mind," I said. Indeed the small lizard had held my attention since the very first instant we met, and without a doubt in my mind I knew he was going to be a great partner.

Angel nodded, "Well, I guess maybe that officially knocks out Charmander."

I shook my head quickly, "If you want one by all means get one!"

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, again, I still think Squirtle will be a good choice."

I gave her a reassuring nod. It would be interesting to have all three starters on our journey. I knew for a fact Lily wanted a Bulbasaur more than anything in the world and so with Angel getting a Squirtle and me with a Charmander, we'd have all three. We would definitely be a diverse traveling group.

We made it to the lab in record time and nearly sprinted up the front stairs in front of the Professor's lab. I could tell Angel was excited as she bounced on her toes in anticipation as I rang the doorbell, and I had to admit her excitement was rubbing off on me. Pokémon were probably the most fascinating creatures I could imagine, and I always got rather worked up about them.

The door creaked open a moment later and Professor Oak poked his head out with a smile. "Why hello there, Kit," he said, a look of surprise taking over his face for only a moment when he saw me. "What can I do for you?"

Agatha and the professor had always been good friends and so growing up I had spent a lot of time around Oak, the legendary Pokémon researcher.

"We're here to get Angel her first Pokémon!" I said, throwing an arm around her shoulders and smiling.

Oak chuckled, "Then by all means come in."

He opened the door and we made our way inside, following him down a narrow hallway before entering a large room with a perfectly square table in the middle. I remembered my first time going into that room, when I had picked Charmander. It was the most exciting day of my life.

Angel looked to the table carefully, three pokeballs sitting on its surface, evenly separated. A small nametag was placed in front of each and before the Professor even had time to begin a speech explaining which Pokémon was which, Angel had jolted forward and grabbed the pokeball labeled Squirtle'.

"Well then, I guess you already had your mind made up," Oak said, eyeing Angel carefully.

She nodded, her gaze still transfixed on the ball holding her first Pokémon. It was a big moment, and I knew she realized it.

"WAAAAAAAIT!"

The startling cry frightened us all. I jumped, recognizing the voice immediately as the Professor grabbed onto the table for support and Angel juggled the pokeball in her hands which had gone flying into the air when the yell was heard. She caught it safely and sighed in relief.

Before I knew it Lily had come bursting into the room, just a blur of pink, before she dove at the table and crashed into it, snatching up Bulbasaur's pokeball.

"Oh thank Arceus," she said, sinking to the floor and nuzzling the pokeball. "I was afraid she was going to take you."

All eyes were on Lily. I sighed, shaking my head at her ever constant antics. The Professor was rather used to them too but Angel wasn't, and the look on her face was priceless as she stared down at the pink haired girl with complete and utter disbelief.

With a giggle Lily brushed herself off and jumped up, giving us all a big smile. "Sorry I was late guys!"

I shook my head, "You'd think you'd at least be on time for getting your first Pokémon for goodness sake."

She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, one minute I was heading toward the park to meet you guys and the next I was wandering after a stray Poliwag and was three hours late! I came as fast as I could after that!"

I smacked a hand to my forehead. I had blamed many people over the years for being scatterbrained and yet she seemed the best candidate for the title.

"Sorry about that Professor," I said, motioning to the now sideways table, the remaining Pokémon's pokeball rolling across the floor.

Oak shook his head, "No problem."

I gave an awkward laugh before grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her out of the lab. I needed to get her out of the Professor's hair before she wrecked something else.

"Bye!" Lily called behind us, "Thanks for the Pokémon!"

Once outside I let her go, looking behind us to see a still very bewildered Angel, still grasping Squirtle's pokeball in her hand.

I cleared my throat, turning around to the two girls. "Well then; let's meet those new Pokémon of yours shall we?"


End file.
